


dancing in the moonlight

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-08
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: sarah is involed in a car crashand when she calls for help her life will change forever.battle lines will be drawn.darkness will rise.and the child will lead the army.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

  
Author's notes: disclaimer: i don't own the labyrinth  


* * *

sarah was so pleased.

it was her 17th birthday and she had just passed her driving test. they were heading back from her birthday dinner. her dad in the passenger seat while her step mom was in the back seat with toby.

sarah was laughing away with her dad saying she wanted something flashy and fast like a motorbike. her dad was 5 mins into his speach about motorbikes and how many poeple got killed riding them before he realised his daughter was taking the piss. sarah knew better than to even so much as go near a motorbike.

maybe if they had stoped laughing sonner or paid more atention to the road they would have seen the red car speeding recklessly towards them a lot sonner and would have had more time to break or get out of its way.

however it was not meant to be the car crashed straight into them. sarah flet a sharp pain in her left shoulder and the side of her head. just before she blacked out she dimmly haerd toby crying.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes:

there spell checked and all

* * *

Toby was crying and needed help but the pain that surged though her body was too great. She could feel her mind shutting down; her last thoughts before the world went black were “I’m sorry Toby.”

Sarah awoke dazed and drugged she tried to sit up but pain instantly shot through her head and she fell back into a deep sleep once more.

The next time she awoke, she didn’t open her eyes right away but let her other senses take over. She was defiantly in a bed that much was obvious, beeping and ticking could be heard coming from just beside her. It was a few moments before she heard rushed voices almost certainly coming from the foot of the bed.

“I can’t believe it”

“I know such a shame you know the police report showed that other car was stolen.”

“Never”

“Yeah and you know what else”

“Oh no there’s more”

“It was her 17th birthday and she was driving back with her mum and dad and kid brother. Her mum and dad died at the scene and her brother still hasn’t come to.”

“Oh how dreadful but then how did she and her brother survive”

“Pure luck I’d say”

“And you know they didn’t think she was goanna pull though the dash board had caved in and the hand break went straight through her shoulder and shards of glass cut into her head but not deep enough to course brain damage.”

“Oh my god” Sarah said feebly.

“What” the two people rushed to her said. “Sarah can you hear me its okay you’re in st. Margo’s hospital Sarah can you remember anything.”

Pain whipped through her body so intense she was sure her wounds had opened up all she could manage were two words.

“Hoggle help” 


	3. Chapter 3 saved

Her mind was slowing down she could feel her consciences slipping away but she knew not in to sleep but into something more final. Sarah whispered the only words she could.

“Hoggle help”

Machines went flat lights started flashing, people started running but everything was in slow monition for her lights dimmed twinkled then went black.

Hoggle had arrived only moments before and was already so fearful for Sarah that he did only thing he could think that stood half a chance of saving her life. 

“Your highness”

“What is it haggle”

“It hogg- no time for that it’s Sarah your highness.”

“What of her”

“She’s dying”

At that the goblin king sat up straight and looked at the dwarf he really was one of the more cowardly creatures that dwelt within the labyrinth and for it burst into the king’s throne room it must be deadly true.

In the hospital room more machines buzzed air condition hummed people rushed by but no one noticed that a man had suddenly popped up just beside the bed. He looked down at the girl who laid still a board with tangles of dark brown hair spilling across the pillows and a mask over her face he believed it was an oxygen mask looking down her he saw that a number of wires and tubes ran into her body. How stupid.

He knew none of those things could save her, but the question was could he: the odds weren’t good, but would he try the answer was yes.

Gently he reached down and removed the mask then with a wave of his hand all the wires and tubes disappeared, then he carefully picked her up and in a flash they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

She was falling tumbling down and down faster and faster the darkness consuming and welcoming.

She dimly felt herself being lifted but she was to far gone to care. She knew it was the end. After the pain she had been through she welcomed it that eternal sleep where no pain could ever touch her. Most of all she hoped she could dream of him that person she barely knew but had changed her world forever and who she would never forget.

But the peaceful sleep never came instead she just seemed to drift awake but asleep aware but not caring all she could hear was this strange whispering it seemed to be calling her ever so softly on a breath of wind.

“_Sarah”_

She tried to move but her body felt like lead so she opted for her eyes they creaked open like a broken door on rusty hinges. All she saw was a blur but then as her eyes adjusted she saw that it was a pair of mismatched eyes. Her mind went blank with shook.

“Jareth”

“Yes Sarah I’m here, don’t try to mover your still very weak.” 

“Where…..where I am”

“Back in the underground where you’re safe.”

“She tried to keep focused but a haze had gathered over her and she was so tired she closed her eyes and was instantly asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah awoke dazed and confused, she remembered she was driving back home from her birthday dinner. Then she was a in a hospital no that couldn’t be right why would she be in a hospital? She felt fine better than ever. Was hoggle there she sort of remember seeing him and his frightened expression and he was gone and a while later she felt herself being lifted then something about Jareth.

At this point her head was really starting to hurt and she felt sick but she refused to lie back down instead she swung her legs round and got up, only to fall down face first on the floor. What was wrong with her legs? She looked down at them although it was near total darkness she could still see a long jagged scar running all the way from her nee right up until it disappeared under the hem of her nightshirt. 

Just then the door swung open and in walked Jareth lighting the candles with a wave of his hand. He looked at the bed then at Sarah who lay on the floor staring in horror at the very sight of him.

“Sarah its okay I swear I won’t harm you in fact I’ve been worried about you for weeks. now but your awake and regaining your strength.” He added as she struggled to get up. Once standing he couldn’t help but notice how tall and beautiful she had grown in just a few years she had grown from a cute child into a lovely young women.

“What do you mean weeks where am I and what are you doing here and how did I get this” she gestured to her leg and the scar that now in the full light of the candles was an angry shade of red.

“You don’t remember do you” he whispered softly.

“Remember what”

Images flashed through her head, the crash, the hospital, the life support machines going flat people running, being lifted, feeling lost like Alice down the rabbit whole, Jareth saving her and Toby, Toby crying and needing help.

“NO” she screamed and fell back down on the bed.

“Sarah I’m sorry i’m so sorry” he said gently as he sat down beside her. He felt useless and stupid just sitting there so he decided to put his arm around her.

Sarah was lost every emotion seemed to be surging through her veins whispering the sweet release of madness when suddenly she felt a strong powerful but also gentle arm go around her shoulders. She looked at him in surprise this man this goblin king who had once turned her whole world upside down a man she had dreamt about for the last few years and now also the man that had saved her life.

Her head started spinning again as she leant against him resting her head against his chest. She was too tired and upset to care about their past. When there were no more tears left to cry and she had calmed down enough to look at him properly she saw no fearsome goblin king or her child hood monster but a man who genially seemed to care for her.

She looked deep into those mismatched eyes and saw only love those eyes mirrored her own feelings, feelings she had kept buried deep inside since she was a child but now there seemed no reason to. She lifted her mouth to his and pressed her lips tenderly against his.


End file.
